heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Quarterly Vol 1 1
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * * * * Adversaries: * * Ernie * Phil Other Characters: * Buford * Carl Trunctous * El Carbonero * El Fajita * Helen Kunkle * Mister Whiteman * Ms. Epstein * Ms. Karpediem * Quentin Fairacre * Conglomerate Sponsors :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = First Appearances: Buford; Carl Trunctous; Echo; El Carbonero; El Fajita; Ernie; Helen Kunkle; Mister Whiteman; Ms. Epstein; Ms. Karpediem; Phil; Quentin Fairacre; Reverb; Vapor Final Appearances: Buford; Carl Trunctous; El Carbonero; El Fajita; Ernie; Helen Kunkle; Mister Whiteman; Ms. Epstein; Ms. Karpediem; Phil; Quentin Fairacre * Blue Beetle appeared last in Justice League Europe Annual #1. He appears next in Justice League America #43. * Booster Gold appeared last in Mister Miracle (Volume 2) #19. He appears next in Adventures of Superman #476. * Claire Montgomery appeared last in Justice League America #40. * Echo appears next in Justice League America #58. * First appearance of the Conglomerate. * Fire appeared last in Justice League America Annual #4. She appears next in Justice League America #43. * W:C:DC:Wallace West (New Earth)Flash appeared last in Justice League Europe Annual #1. He appears next in Justice League Europe #20. * Guy Gardner appeared last in Green Lantern (Volume 3) #4. He appears next in Justice League America #43. * Gypsy appeared last in Justice League America #42. * Hector Hammond appeared last in Green Lantern Corps #214. He appears next in Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #2. * Ice appeared last in Justice League America #42. She appears next in Justice League America #43. * Martian Manhunter appeared last in Justice League Europe Annual Vol 1 #1. He appears next in Justice League America #43. * Maxi-Man appeared last in Justice League America #38. * Maxwell Lord appeared last in Justice League America Annual #4. He appears next in Justice League America #43. * Oberon appeared last in Mister Miracle (Volume 2) #20. He appears next in the second story in Justice League Quarterly #2. * Power Girl appeared last in Justice League Europe Annual #1. She appears next in Justice League Europe #20. * Praxis appeared last in Spectre (Volume 2) #29. He appears next in Justice League America #58. * Although this issue is the first appearance of Armando Ramone as Reverb, he originally appeared in his civilian identity in Justice League of America (Volume 1) #233. | Trivia = * The cover to this issue is a pastiche of the original illustration used for Justice League #1. * Ms. Karpediem's name is a play on the Latin phrase carpe diem, which means "Seize the day". | Recommended = * Justice League International * Justice League Europe * Justice League Task Force | Links = * Justice League Quarterly article at Wikipedia * Justice League Quarterly series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Justice League Quarterly series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe (character chronologies) }}